


Ties that Bind

by lemonicee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest, arguably AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicee/pseuds/lemonicee
Summary: What if Duncan and Lilly's relationship went deeper than we thought. This is, arguably, AU.
Relationships: Duncan Kane/Lilly Kane, Duncan Kane/Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Lilly Kane
Kudos: 8





	Ties that Bind

Duncan woke up to the familiar feeling of soft lips pressing against his neck and warm hands on his chest. “Veronica?” he mumbled, trying to focus his sleep-blurred vision on the spill of blonde hair draped across his face. Hair that he knew didn’t belong to the girl in question.

That got him an amused laugh and a playful bite to his collarbone. “No, silly. Do you really think our sweet Veronica would be in your bed at two a.m.?”

She was right - Duncan knew she was right - but he always asked. The pretense was part of the game she liked to play. He never knew exactly how it would end, but the opening act never changed and Duncan already knew what to say next. 

“Lilly.”

“Very good,” she breathed in his ear, “but you can call me Veronica if you want, it’s kinda kinky.”

That was something new, and Duncan was surprised enough to push her back and try to sit up. She was straddling his thighs though, so he had to settle for propping himself up on his elbows and glaring at her. “What do you want?” 

She gave him a teasing smile and a shrug. “I couldn’t sleep.”

She always said that, which meant they were back on script and Duncan could relax a little. He didn’t like it when she changed the rules; it almost never ended well.

She leaned over him again, her hair brushing against his chest. Her mouth met his and Duncan wondered when this had becomes so routine. He knew this was sick and twisted and wrong and about a thousand other bad things, but he also knew that it was something he couldn’t live without. She was his drug and Duncan didn’t think he could survive the withdrawal. 

Lilly was pulling back the covers and sliding down his body, placing open mouthed kisses over his chest and stomach. Then her mouth was hot and wet around his cock and he didn’t think anymore. He just felt, and this felt all too right.

**

Duncan was nine the first time Lilly kissed him. He found her sitting on the floor of her room staring at the latest issue of Cosmopolitan like the secrets to life were contained in its glossy pages. When she saw him standing in the door her face lit up in a smile that he was too young to recognize as devious; she told him to come in and sit beside her. She consulted the magazine one more time, and then instructed him to close his eyes. The next thing he knew she was kissing him and he jumped to his feet in shocked horror. 

Lilly just rolled her eyes and told him to stop being such a baby and sit back down. After all, she was never going to learn how to be a good kisser if she didn’t have someone to practice on. Besides, eventually he was going want to kiss a girl, and he didn’t want to slobber all over her, did he?

Even then, Duncan couldn’t say no to her, so he sat back down and followed her instructions. He parted his lips like she told him, and he didn’t flinch at all when she pressed hers against them. Sometimes he is sure it’s the biggest mistake he ever made. Other times he knows it was the beginning of the best thing that ever happened to him. The kisses that day might have been a strange kind of innocent, but they sparked something deeper and Duncan regrets it almost as much as he wishes for it back

**

“Do you want me, Duncan?” Lilly had sucked him off until he almost couldn’t take it anymore, and then crawled back up until she was hovering over him again. She smiled down at him and licked her lips. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Duncan knew that if he kissed her he would be able to taste himself like salt on her tongue and the thought was driving him crazy with want. He nodded in response to the teasing questions, but it wasn’t enough for Lilly.

“Say it,” she purred, dipping her head to lick along his neck and suck at the hollow of his throat. She was naked and pressed against him and Duncan would have said just about anything if she would just fucking kiss him.

“Yes,” he growled as he arched into her, desperately seeking friction. She just lifted herself higher, evading him. 

“Yes what?” she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Duncan want to wrap his hands around her throat. She lowered herself until the tips of her breasts were rubbing against him and his whole body bucked in response.

“What do you want to do to me, Duncan?” she whispered, and that was enough to push Duncan over the edge. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped them over so that she was trapped underneath him. He forced both of her hands above her head and pinned them there with one of his. When he looked down at her, she was smirking and he knew he had done exactly what she’d wanted him to. She loved to push him until he snapped.

“You bitch,” he snarled before he crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss so hard that he wasn’t shocked in the least to taste blood. He didn’t know if it was hers or his, but he didn’t really guess it mattered. It was all made up of the same thing.

**

Duncan had just turned 14 the first time Lilly did more than kiss him. She had been missing from his birthday party for almost an hour when their mother sent him to look for her. Celeste apparently hadn’t noticed that Logan was also missing, but Duncan had and he was pretty sure he knew what he was going to find. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he met Logan coming down the stairs, still buttoning his shirt. Logan winked at him and Duncan had to fight to keep from punching him. His jealously took him by surprise and he was still pondering it when he pushed open the door to Lilly’s room and found her lying on her bed, naked and flushed. She grinned when she saw him and motioned for him to come in. 

Duncan shut the door behind him and tried not to look at her. He had seen her naked before - Lilly loved to flaunt her body - but this was different. He focused on a point about 2 inches above her head and tried to sound nonchalant. “You fucked Logan.”

“Yeah, and?” Lilly raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“He’s my best friend.”

Lilly laughed, “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Duncan glared at her, “It’s just…weird”

Lilly sat up cross-legged on the bed. “You are jealous!”

Duncan stared harder at the wall. He was not going to admit that he was jealous of his sister having sex with his best friend. He didn’t even want to consider what that said about his mental state. God, did she have to sit like that? He could see everything. The fact that he was more turned on than disgusted didn’t help his case for sanity.

Lilly smiled at him in a way that let him know she knew exactly what he was thinking and held out her hand to him, “Come here, Donut.”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Duncan muttered, but he walked across the room and sat down beside her. 

“Now,” She turned to face him. “Kiss me.”

“Mom is looking for you…” Duncan glanced nervously at the door.

Lilly waved a hand in the air, “Fuck Celeste.” 

She scooted closer to Duncan, putting one hand on his knee and sliding it slowly upwards. “Are you going to kiss me or do I need to get Logan back here?”

That was enough for Duncan; he put one hand on the back of her head and jerked her towards him. Their mouths met in a tangle of lips and tongues and Duncan could feel himself falling into her. Suddenly, she pulled away from the kiss and the look in her eyes was one he had never seen before. Her hand rubbed against him through the fabric of his jeans and he felt his eyes go wide in surprise. This was a line they had never crossed. 

“Touch me,” she murmured in his ear as she popped open the button to his pants and started to ease down the zipper. Duncan started to protest, but before he could her hand was closing around his cock and all he managed was a gasp. His hand was the only one that had ever touched him like that, often in fantasies disturbingly similar to what was happening now. Though none were as disturbing as the fact that he wasn’t nearly as freaked out as he should be by the fact that the first girl to ever touch him just happened to be his sister.

Lilly ran her tongue around the outside of his ear before breathing into it “I need you to touch me.”

Duncan tentatively reached out and cupped her breast in his hand, brushing his thumb over her tight nipple. She cursed under her breath and started to move her hand, jerking him off slowly. He twisted her nipple between his fingers and she rewarded him by moving her hand faster. His world had narrowed down to the two of them and the feeling of her fingers tight around his cock and breast against his hand. Lilly knew what she was doing, and Duncan’s breathing quickened with her pace; he could tell he was close. Her name escaped his lips one last time before the world went black and he came in her hand. 

When he opened his eyes, she was smiling at him in delight. She quickly pressed her lips to his before pulling back to look him in the eyes. “You’re mine,” she whispered. “Nothing is going to change that.”

With that statement, Duncan felt something inside him bond itself to her. It felt as irrevocable as the bond created by their shared blood and twice as strong. Lilly could fuck as many guys as she wanted, but they would never share with her what he did.

“Now,” She jumped off the bed, pulling him with her, and headed towards her bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

When Duncan made it back downstairs a half an hour later, he took the drink Logan handed him with a smile of thanks and not a trace of jealousy. 

**

Duncan ran his free hand down Lilly’s body until he reached the scorching heat between her legs. He slid one finger teasingly around her clit, being careful not to put pressure directly on it. She twisted underneath him and he tightened his grip on her wrists. He knew how to make her beg; after all, he had learned from the master. 

“Say please,” he told her, tracing circles closer to her clit now, but still not touching. 

“Please,” she whimpered and Duncan knew he had won this round. He pressed down, hard, on her clit with his thumb and thrust two fingers inside her. He pumped his fingers slowly, watching her face as she bit her lip and moved her hips in the rhythm he was setting. She moaned his name as her climax built, and Duncan waited until the last second before pulling his hand away, leaving her thrashing in desperation. 

“Fucking asshole,” Lilly growled, she tried to yank her hands free, but he was stronger than she was. Duncan silenced her with another harsh kiss and jerked in surprise when she bit into his lip. 

“Fuck me. Now,” she demanded, and this time Duncan complied. He pushed her legs farther apart with his knee and guided himself into position. He met her eyes as he thrust as deep as he could inside her. She met him thrust for thrust, her heels pressing into the backs of his thighs for leverage. He let go of her hands and they immediately flew to his back, her nails digging into his skin, leaving marks that he would still have in the morning.

**

Duncan was 15 the first time he and Lilly fucked. It had been a normal day until he got into her car after school and she was practically bouncing with excitement. 

“What’s up with you?” he asked. “Didn’t Veronica make you promise to switch to decaf?”

Lilly rolled her eyes, “Just shut the fucking door.” 

“Where are you going?!” Duncan turned to her in panic when she pulled out of the parking lot in the direction that did not lead to their house. “I’m supposed to call Veronica at four!”

“You can call her later, play hard to get. Girls love that.”

“Uh,” Duncan looked at her skeptically. “You don’t.”

Lilly glanced at him, “Well, that’s because I’m not a normal girl.”

Duncan had to admit she had a point there. “So, where are we going?”

“Dad’s office,” she replied with a finality that let Duncan know he wasn’t supposed to ask anymore questions.

He managed to keep his mouth shut until they got to Jake’s office and his young, blonde secretary perkily informed them that their father was in a meeting and probably would be for several hours. Lilly smiled just as perkily and told her that they already knew about the meeting, but that they were supposed to wait for him in the office. “We’ll just do homework and stuff!”

“What the hell are we doing here, Lilly?” Duncan demanded as soon as the heavy oak door shut behind them. 

“We’re just going to have a little fun.” Lilly was giving him a look he knew all to well by now, and Duncan knew he was in trouble.

“Are you fucking crazy? We can’t,” he waved his hands wildly between them “here!”

Lilly ignored him. She was looking curiously at the closed door. “I wonder how long Dad has been screwing his secretary.”

Duncan gave her a startled look, “What? You don’t know that.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?” Lilly asked, the incredulity practically dripping from her words. “He is so hitting that. I mean, he didn’t hire her for her typing skills. Unless he has some kind of weird keyboard kink, I guess.”

Duncan was staring at her in abject horror. “Would you stop?”

Lilly grinned at him, and Duncan realized she was just getting started. “I bet they do it in here all the time, on the desk, on the floor, in his chair.”

Lilly turned to Duncan and snaked her arms around his neck. “What about you Mr. Kane? Don’t you want a sexy secretary at your beck and call?”

Duncan decided that he was so not going there and tried to back away from her, but she wouldn’t let him. She pushed against him, moving him backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of his father’s leather desk chair and he fell into it.

Lilly backed halfway across the room and instructed him not to move. She chewed her lip contemplatively for a minute before her face brightened. “I bet she strips for him!” 

“Lilly…” Duncan started, but she put a finger over her lips and he fell silent. She started with her top, sliding it slowly up and over her head, and then tossing it in his lap with a giggle. Her bra followed close behind it, and then she was wiggling out of her jeans and panties until she was standing naked in front of him. Duncan sighed when he realized he was rock hard; so much for not going there.

She prowled across the room to him, her hips and hair swaying in a mesmerizing rhythm. Duncan couldn’t look away, his eyes swept down her body and he was bombarded with flashes of memories. Her lips wrapped around his cock, his hands on her breasts, his tongue inside her, her muscles clenching around his fingers. 

Lilly stopped in front of him and crawled into his lap until she was straddling him. She ran one finger along the zipper of his pants and smiled teasingly. “Wow, Mr. Kane. I guess you enjoyed the show.” 

She kissed him then, deep and slow, only breaking away to drag his shirt over his head before her mouth was back on his. He cupped her ass in his hands and pulled her closer, pressing her firmly against him. She ground down into him and he gasped into her mouth. “Fuck, Lilly.”

“Mmm, that’s the idea,” she laughed, pulling back to look at him. Their eyes locked, and Duncan had no doubt of her intentions. His mind was racing as Lilly ran her hands down his chest and jerked open his jeans, pushing them aside to free his cock. He could brush off everything they had done until now as hormonal teenage experimentation, but this would change everything. Actually having sex with his sister was something he would never be able to take back or ignore. It would make everything all too real and he was about to tell her to stop when she twisted her hips forward. Suddenly he was inside her, and all he could think was that she was hot and tight and nothing could possibly feel this good. 

She started to move above him, not taking her gaze off his face. “Look at me, Duncan,” she demanded when his eyes fell shut. He opened them again and stared up at her. Her eyes were dark with lust and something he couldn’t identify, and he felt like they were burning into his soul, marking him. 

He gripped his hands around her waist and thrust up into her, urging her to move faster. She did and Duncan moaned her name under his breath, it was all he could say. Her name, over and over, until it was a steady chant that picked up speed as she drove him closer to the brink. 

“I want you to come inside me,” she breathed, and it was enough to make him break underneath her. The chair slammed into the desk as the edges of his vision went white. All he could see was her face as she pressed her forehead to his and followed him into oblivion. 

**

Duncan’s tongue slid slickly against Lilly’s and he could still taste the sweetly metallic remains of blood. He was fucking her in earnest now, their bodies moving together in an ever-changing rhythm that was less passion and more a power play. If he’d been able, Duncan might have laughed. Lilly had taught him how to fuck, taught him how to be rough, how to be in control. Now she fought him for dominance with every motion. Duncan was sure there was some kind of “Do as I say, not as I do” lesson hidden in there, but he wasn’t really in any state to figure it out. Lilly arched into him then, and his attention reverted sharply to the present. “Goddamn it, harder,” she gasped, dragging her nails down his back to emphasize her point. 

Duncan worked one hand between them and twisted Lilly’s clit between his fingers as he thrust into her, hard. She jerked under him and hissed in pleasure, pushing against his hand for more friction. “That’s it, Lilly. Come for me,” Duncan ground out. 

She managed one last “Fuck,” before she sank her teeth into his shoulder and came around him.

The rush of pain was enough; Duncan released hot and deep inside her. He said her name one last time as he collapsed on the bed, pulling her into his arms.

This was Duncan’s favorite part. When Lilly would curl into his arms and bury her face in his chest. It was one of the rare times that her walls and shields were gone. He had no doubt that the girl who would mumble that she loved him as she drifted off was the real Lilly, his Lilly. His Lilly was vulnerable and broken enough that she didn’t know how to express her feelings without sex being involved. He doubted anyone besides him, not even Veronica, ever got to see her like this, and he liked it that way. This belonged to them.

He knew she would be gone when he woke up, and they would act like nothing ever happened. He would kiss Veronica’s cotton candy lips and mean it when he told her he loved her. He would roll his eyes when Lilly and Logan practically mauled each other at the lunch table and he would tell them to get a room. They would be as normal as they could possibly be. At least until he woke up again in a few nights with soft lips trailing down his neck and warm hands pressed against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Livejournal in 2005. I'm just moving some stuff over.


End file.
